a woman present at dawn
by xixichya
Summary: Parodi BBF Luhan menatap sehun sendiri "hiksss" Deg entah kenapa sehun saat terenyuh melihat tatapan itu tatapan yang sangat polos,namun egonya menahan dia untuk tidak menatap Luhan/"kau hanya rumput liar menjauh dari putraku"/"berhenti mengatasi sahabatku/PLAK "jangan pernah berani muncul lagi di hadapanku"/"lu maafkan aku...


A WOMAN PRESENT AT DAWN (awpad)

CHAPTER 1

LUHAN GS,SEHUN,CHANYEOL,BAEKHYUN,KAI,KRIS,

HunHan,ChanBaek

GENDERSWITCH

 **sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk semuanya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan,ff ini terinspirasi dari drama _BOY BEFORE FLOWERS_ saya membuat parodinya,saya akan merubahnya sedikit termasuk judul agar tidak terlalu sama maaf jika ada yang tidak menyukainya silahkan tinggalkan ffn ini.Sebelumnya saya pernah membuat ffn berjudul in my dream you with me dan ini adalah ffn kedua saya,untuk IMDYWM mungkin akan hiatus agak lama,maaf sekali lagi.**

JanDi : LuHan

JunPyo : SeHun

JiHu : Kris

YiJeong : ChanYeol

WoBin : Kai

GaEul : BaeKhyun

 **SKIP**

Seoul,kota dengan penuh keindahan suasana yang sangat segar,kota dengan seribu cerita orang orang berlalu lalang dengan kegiatannya masing masing termasuk salah satu gadis kecil dengan rambut sebahunya yang dia kuncir dua lengkap dengan poninya membuat ia terlihat sangat polos di balik semua itu dia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat tegar dia Xi LuHan gadis dengan berjuta juta senyuman dia menggoes sepeda merahnya mengantarkan baju cucian dari laundrynya dia memang anak pemilik laundry kecil di tengah tengah kota megah itu tapi dia tak pernah malu sama sekali dia tak perduli dengan ocehan orang orang tentang dirinya,saat luhan menggoes sepedanya dia melewati sebuah papan iklan di sebuah gedung menampilkan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea dia adalah orang kaya no 1 di asia luhan berdecih dan kembali pada pekerjaannya dia memang tak menyukai orang orang kaya yanh bertingkah semuanya menindas rakyat biasa.

Luhan sampai di sebuah sekolah dia berdecak kagum melihat gedung tinggi itu dia tak percaya ada sekolahan seperti ini,semua murid memakai seragam yang sangat luar biasa mewah mobil berjajar rapih tak ada satupun yang membawa sepeda ... sepertinya.Luhan tak perduli dia menunjukan kartu identitas pada penjaga.

"laundry"petugas itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan luhan masuk luhan membungkuk kemudian dia masuk dia kembali memganga melihat isi sekolahan itu.

"daebak"itu kata yang keluar dari mulut luhan,dia sadar dia menepuk pipinya kemudian melihat nama pada sebuah baju GaemGyu Luhan berdecak apa pria itu pecinta game,aneh sekali.

Luhan berjalan mencari seseorang sambil membawa bajunya,dia menyusuri sekolah itu murid melihatnya jijik,luhan menunduk melihat penampilannya _apa yang salah._ luhan mengedikan bahunya dia memasuki sebuah kantin sekolah tidak ini terlihat seperti restoran Luhan tersenyum melihat murid murid sedang makan dia memegang perutnya melihat orang lain makan dia juga ingin makan.

Asyik menyusuri sekolah tiba tiba semua murid berlarian hingga menabrak luhan.

"Aww,yaaakkkk"Luhan berteriak kesal kemudian dia bangun dan memgikuti arah siswa/i itu,ternyata mereka menuju atap,luhan melompat lompat hendak melihat namun apa daya tubuh kecilnya tak mampu melihat,luhan memcoba menyelip di antara orang orang saat dia sampai di depan dia menganga luhan melihat seorang pria babak belur penuh darah berdiri di pembatas luhan melihat name tag pada baju olah raga pria itu GaemGyu,luhan tersenyum akhirnya dia menemukan sang pelanggan.

"heyyyy" Luhan bertwriak membuat semua orang menatapnya,luhan tersenyum polos dia mengangkat baju cucian tinggi tinggi.

"Laundry,bayarannya 300"Luhan menengadahkan tangannya merasa tak di jawab luhan menghela nafas.

"arra arra 250 aku beri diskon 50"sang pria tersenyum melihat kelakuan luhan,luhan mengerjap dan menatap pria itu.

"kau gadis lucu"ucap pria itu luhan kembali memgerjap apa yang pria itu katakan aneh sekali.

"w-wajahmu"luhan menunjuk wajah sang pria dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"apa kau bertengkar,apa sekolah ini tak punya keamanan"pria itu kembali tersenyum dan menatap luhan lekat.

"ini bukan sekolah ini neraka"

"neraka ap-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

HHHHHH.semua orang menahan nafas saat pria itu melompat namun luhan dengan cepat melempar baju dan menangkap tangan pria itu dia menahannya tak membiarkan Gyu melompat.

 **~oOo~**

Berita seorang siswa mencoba bunuh diri membuat kota seoul gempar bagaimana bisa sekolah SMSchool yang terkenal itu melakukan ini di dalam berita murid itu di siksa temannya dan memutuskan bunuh diri,semua orang memcibir sekolah tersebut ternyata semua itu sampai ke telinga sang pemimpin.

"BAGAIMANA BISA HAH?" Oh Jaejoong si penguasa yang sangat di takuti semua orang,dalam kedipan mata apa yang dia inginkan akan terpenuhi.jaejoong menatap pria di depannya.

"bisa kau jelaskan ini"pria itu hanya menunduk dan melontarkan kata maaf jaejoong menghela nafas.

"cari gadis itu dan masukan ke sekolah"sang pria mengangguk mendengar tutur pemimpinnya,jaejoong meremas koran di depannya dan mengigit bibirnya dia menahan emosinya skrng nama keluarganya tercemar hanya satu cara agar nama baiknya kembali.jaejoong mrmukul meja amat keras dia memegang kplanya.

"wooahh daebakkk"ucap gadis mungil berambut panjang dia melihat aksir sahabatnya menolong pria yang hampir bunuh diri,baekhyun sahabat luhan sedari kecil yang sama sama bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen.

leeuteuk atasan luhan dan baekhyun wanita yang sangat lembut dan kadang snagat bawel jika dia sedabg tak dalam suasana yang baik,dia melihat baekhyun memandangi tv kemudian menghampirinya.

"woahh luhan"baekhyun terkaget kemudian menoleh menatap atasannya kemudian tersenyum keduanya sama sama terkagum atas keberanian luhan sampai smapai menjadi berita di mana mana.Luhan yang melihat itu sangat kesal dia mengambil remote dan mematikan tvnya,baekhyun dan leeteuk menoleh menatap luhan.

"YAKKKKK"

"WAE?"ucap luhan tak kalah keras,baekhyun dan leeteuk mengerjap dan saling memandnag satu sama lain.

"luhan kau sangat hebat"

"ya ya ya lupakan itu hahahah AKU BENCI SEMUANYA HAIIISHHHHHH"Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian dia memgambil barang pesanan meninggalkan baekhyun dan leeteuk dia keluar mengendarai sepedanya di sepanjang jalan dia harus menundukan kplanya karna beritanya benar benar sudah tersebar,luhan menutupi kplamya dengan topinya dia merasa seperti artis dadakan.

"eomma ap-"saat luhan masuk rumah dia di kejutkan dengan banyak pria berjas berjajar di depan rumahnya _ada apa ini apa mereka memgambil laundry pakaiannya sama semua seperti anggota boyband._ pikir luhan dia membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian mengerjap tiba tiba adiknya menarik luhan ke ruangan tamu,di sana ada wanita cantik bertubuh bak model duduk di depan ayah ibunya.ayah dan obunya menatap luhan kemudian menggerakan tangannya meminta luhan untuk duduk bersamanya juga,luhan menurut dia duduk di samping ayah ibunya.

"ada apa ini"

"eonni akan sekolah di SMSchool mulai besok"

"MWOYAAAA"luhan berteriak mendengar ucapan adiknya,Heechul dan hangeng menutup mulut jihoon dia menatap luhan sambil memelas.

"eomma appa apa maksudnya ini"

"benar nona lu anda akan bersekolah disana"Sooyoung wanita itu tersenyum manis menatap luhan,luhan berdecak dan memutar bola matanya.

"akku ti-hmmpppppp"

"dia mau"heechul menutup mulut anaknya dan teesenyum pada sooyoung,sooyoung hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"hmpppppppptttt"luhan mengoceh dan menatap ibunya sebal.

"baiklah akalu begitu saya permisi"sooyoung membungkuk di ikuti orang tua juga adik luhan kemudian sooyoung pergi bersama semua bodyguardnya heechul buru buru menutup pintu dan menggeplak kpla anaknya.

-PLAK-

"AKHHH EOMMAAAAAA"Luhan memegang kplanya dan menatap ibunya makin kesal,sedangkan hangeng dan jihoon sudah berlari ke kamar dia tak mau menerima amukan sang singa betina.

"apa kau bodoh hah!ini kesempatan besar xi luhan kau akan bersekolah di sekolahan terbesar di korea bukankah kau ingin bersekolah ini kesempatan baik kau sudah menolong orang setidaknya ka-"

"SHIRREOOOOO"belum selesai heechul bicara dia sudah di potong oleh luhan,heechul menggeplak lagi kpla anaknya.

"yakkkkk!Setidaknya kau akan di hormati dengan bersekolah disana"

"wooahhhh jinjja"luhan benar benar kesal dia mengusap usap kplanya dan menatap ibunya.

"apapun itu aku tidak mau DAN TAK AKAN PERNAH MAU"

"YAHHHH JIHOON-AH SETRIKAKAN BAJU SERAGAM KAKAKMU"Luhan terbelalak mendengar ibunya berteriak.

"IYA EOMMA"

"ANDWAEEEE JIHOOOONNNN"oke luhan habis kesabaran sekaramg dia masuk kamar dan memgacak acak rambutnya kemudian dia memghela nafas,sedangkan heechul tersenyum menang dan hangeng hanya terlekeh beginilah keluarga kecilnya.

Pagi telah tiba hangeng mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah menggunakan mobil laundrynya dia membuka pintu mobil membiarkan anaknya keluar,luhan keluar dengan wajah acak acakan,hangeng menatap anaknya kemudian tersenyum,luhan yang melihat ayahnya tersenyum tak tega dia pum tersenyum.

"luhannie fighting"Hangeng menyemangati anaknya luhanpun tersenyum dan dia membungkuk kemudian masuk ke dalam sekolah dia tak perduli tatapan orang orang,mungkin beberapa ada yang mengenalnya tapi dia tak perduli,luhan menghela nafas panjang.

Luhan memasuki sekolahan itu dia melewati beberapa kelas,namun dia tak masuk ke semua kelas dia mencari tempat musik dia berjalan melewati taman sambil melihat peta _sekolah ini terlalu besar aku bahkan harus memakai peta_ Luhan terus berjalan melihat peta sampai smapai dia tak sadar menabrak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi.

 **bruk**

"awww"luhan meringis memegangi dahinya pria di depannya tersenyum dan menahan pinggang luhan agar tak jatuh.

"maafkan aku"

"ya-"Luhan mendongak berniat mencaci maki pria di depannya namun tak jadi karna sekarang dia di hadapkan seoranng pangeran berambut blonde dia persis seperti pangeran memakai mantel putih berbulu pria itu tersenyum,luhan kaku dia benar benar di buat terpana melihat pria di depannya.

"n-nde"pria itu melepaskan luhan perlahan lahan lalu terkekeh melihat luhan tampak gugup.

"aku minta maaf"pria itu berlalu meninggalkan luhan yang tampak terbengong karna baru saja pria itu mengacak rambutnya.

"h-hey"Luhan memcegahnya sang pria berhenti lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel mahalnya.

"boleh akku bertanya dimana ruangan musik"pria itu menunjuk salah satu ruangan dan kembali berjalan,luhan tersenyum menangkup pipinya yang memerah kemudian dia melompat lompat lucu sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini hari baik bagi luhan tak ada yang aneh di sekolahannya dia senang bukan main karna dia bertemu pria tampan juga baik hati,dia terus terbayang pria itu saat tersenyum,betapa baiknya ibu pria itu sudah melahirkan pria tampan sepeetinya hadir di dunia ini.

"yakk jihoon-ah"Luhan menghampiri jihoon yang sedang bermain ponsel,sang adik menoleh lalu tersenyun.

"kenapa eonni"Luhan duduk di samping jihoon lalu tersenyum,jihoon benar benar aneh melihat kakaknya tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"kau tau aku bertemu pria tampan di sekolah,dia berambut blonde pakaiannya terlihat mahal wooahhh dia seperti pangeran"jihoon mengerenyitkan dahi dia menatap kakakny

"apa dia tinggi dia terlihat dingin kan"Luhan menoleh menatap jihoon bagaimana jihoon tau.

"bagaimana kau tau"

"aku akan tunnjukan"jihoon membuka situs dia menunjukan 4pria tampan ke luhan,luhan memicingkan mata.

"mereka siapa?"jihoon menganga bagaimana bisa luhan tak tau 4Pria tampan ini.

"jinjja eonni tak tau"Luhan menggeleng ingin rasanya jihoon memcelupkan kakaknya ke dalam oli bekas.

"akan aku tunjukan yang ini,namanya Kim Jongin lebih sering di kenal kai"jihoon menunjuk pria tampan berkulit sexy jihoon benar benar terpana melihat kai.

"kai"jihoon mengangangguk kemudian menatap luhan

"dia seorang pangeran di china perusahaannya sangat besar bahkan orang tuanya orang terkaya ke 4di asia"Luhan menganga mendengar ucapan jihoon.

"l-lalu"jihon menscroll ke atas.

"yang ini namanya park chanyeol"jihoon menunjuk pria jangkung dengan wajah tak kalah tampan pria itu terlihat sexy dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"dia siapa"

"dengarkan aku dulu,dia itu pemilik perusahaan tembikar terbesar di korea sama seperti kai dia orang terkaya ke 3 di asia"Luhan mengangguk angguk tak heran mereka snagat tampan juga benar benar terlihat elegan.

"ada lagi"

"ada dua lagi kan 4 eonni"

"arra arra lanjutkan"jihoon tersenyum saat melihat orang selanjutnya.

"ini orang eonni maksud,namanya wu yifan atau sering di panggil kris wu"Luhan melihat ponsel jihoon luhan terdiam melihat wajah kris,wajah itu wajah yang di sekolah dia temui dia sangat tampan benar benar tampan,luhan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel jihoon.

"k-kris"jihoon mengangguk.

"dia cucu mantan presiden korea selatan,dia adalah pemain biola terkenal dia memiliki perusahaan di amerika dia orang terkaya ke 2 di asia setelah kai dan chanyeol"Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah kris _,kris jadi itu namamu_.

"Dan ini dia yang terakhir orang paling tampan di asia semua orang tau dia"

"nugu"Luhan melihat ponsel jihoon lalu membaca nama yang tertulis disana

"OhSeHun" jihoon mengangguk.

"sehun..ohsehun anak pemilik sekolah kau eonnia,dia orang terkaya pertama di asia perushaannya di mana mana di asia bahkan di barat,dia pewaris utama di keluarganya eonni jangan macam macam dengannya"Luhan melihat wajah sehun lalu berdecak,sehun terlihat sangat dingin tanpa ekspresi bahkan poto potonya tak ada satuun yang tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya luhan kembali ke sekolah dia berjalan menaiki tangga belum satu tangga luhan di kagetkan dengan semua orang berlarian turun,luhan mundur karna tubuh kecilnya di tubruk beberapa orang.

"F4 KYAAAAAAA F4 F4"Luhan mendelik kemudian berjalan menghampiri semuanya dia berdiri di belakang kemudian dia melompat lompat melihat kedepan sepeeri tempo hari,Luhan melihat pancaran sinar menerangi pintu masuk sekolahan luhan mellihat sang pemimpin dia ingat namanya oh sehun,berwajah angkuh bertubuh tinggi bekulit pucat dan mata tajam juga rahang amat keras mata luhan melihat ke tiga pria di belakangnya pandnagannya berhenti melihat pangerannya,kris si tampan yang sangat santai mata tajamnya justru terasa lembut di mata luhan,luhan kembali menatap sehun yang berhenti di depan seorang pria,sehun maju sedangkan pria di depannya hanya menunduk,sehun memegang lengan pria itu dan mengangkatnya,ternyata pria itu memakai jam tangan yang sama dengan sehun,chanyeol kai dan kris hanya menatap lurus kedepan ini sudah biasa baginya,sehun menyeringai kemudian menekan jam tangan pria itu amat kuat sampai terlepas,semua orang menganga sedangkan pria malang itu menangis melihat jam tangannya, WOAAHHHHHHH seru semua orang.

Keempat pria itu kembali berjalan melewati semuanya termasuk melewati luhan yang masih menganga di tempat,sehun sempat menatap luhan sekilas kemudian kembali berjalan,kris pria itu berhenti di depan luhan lalu tersenyum tipis dan kembali berjalan,luhan makin menganga,luhan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"apa apaan mereka itu f4 f4 nama macam apa"ternyata ucapan luhan di depan 2orang gadis dengan make up tebal dan hiasan dimna dimna 2 wanita itu menatap luhan tajam.

"kau bilang apa tadi!"Luhan berjengkit menatap dua wanita di depannya.

"n-nuguya"Luhan bingung menatap keduanya siapa mereka apa mereka bicara padanya.

"ahh iy kita belum memperkenalkan diri"wanita itu memasang pose aneh menruut luhan.

"namaku Nancy"wanita itu memgedipkan satu matanya membuat luhan mengerenyit jijik.

"aku Daisy"temannya mengikuti pose centil nancy luhan mengelengkan kpla samil menggaruk kplanya.

"apa tadi kah bilang kau tak tau f4"Luhan mengangguk wanita di depannya bersedekap dan memasang wajah amat tajam ke hadapan luhan.

"kau benar benar"nancy hendak memukul luhan namun luhan berhasil menghindar luhan buru buru berlari.

"YAKKKKKKKK"kedua wanita itu berteriak menatap luhan kesal.

Luhan masuk ruangan musik sambil terengah engah luhan berdecakdan merapihkan bajunya luhan menatap pintu sebal dia mengacak rambutnya padahal baru saja dia rapihkan.

"Siapa 2wanita itu aneh sekali dan F4 F6 F10 aku tak perduli apapun itu apa mereka tak di ajarkan sopan santun,wahh daebakkk aku ingin sekali menonju wajah oh sehan itu,jika aku bertemu mereka lagi akan aku lompat dari atap gedung sekolah inj"Luhan menggerutu tak jelas sampai smapai dia tak sadar jika di belakangnya ada salah satu anggota F4 sedang terkekeh mendengar ocehan luhan.

"Jinjja"

"OMONNA"Luhan berjengkit kaget kemudian dia menoleh disana ada kris sedang duduk di depan piano kris bangun dan menghampiri luhan smabil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana,luhan mundur lalu menunduk.

"kau yakin akan lompat dari gedung ini"

"nggg itu..itu"Luhan gugup bukan main dia memukul mukul kpla kpla sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya,kris terkekeh mematap gadis kecil di depannya,kemudian dia bernalik melangkah pergi,luhan menghela nafas tapi sebelum jauh kris berhenti dan menatap luhan.

"ahh dan satu lagi"

"nde"Luhan menoleh menatap kris dia mengerjap

"namanya oh sehun bukan oh sehan"Kris tersenyum kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan musik itu meninggalkan luhan yang sedang menghentakan kakinya _betapa bodohnya dia aishhhhhhh aku ingin mati saja._

Di suatu ruangan mewah ada 3 pria tampan sedang bwekumpul mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing.Chanyeol kai dan sehun mereka penguasa sekolah kelasnyapun di pisahkan dari yang lain.

"dimana kris"ucap chanyeol dia mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian mematap kai juga sehun,kai menoleh.

"di ruangan musik"jawan kai,sehun karna berdecak dia tak mungkin memgeluarkan suara jika itu tak penting baginya.

"yahhh oh sehun"chanyeol memanggil sehun yang di panggilpun menoleh dan menatap chanyeol.

"apa itu tadi?itu terlalu kejam bung"Sehun menatap chanyeol dia tau maksud pria jangkung itu,sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya dan kembali membaca buku yang dia pegang,chanyeol berdcak dan menatap kai sedangkan kai hanya memgangkat bahunya tak tau,Sehun terdiam dia mengingat saat tadi siang sehun melewati seorang gadis bemata rusa sehun sepeeri tau gadis itu tapi dia tak terlalu yakin.

Luhan duduk di depan piano lalu memainkannya dengan hati amat kacau dia menekan nekan piano sembarangan dia benar benar malu kali ini bisa bisanya da mengucapkan sumpah serapah di depan pangerannya _ahhh jinjja._ Luhan menggerutu sampai dia tak sadar jika ada seorang gadis terkekeh kemudian dudukdi samping luhan,luhan langsung menoleh,luhan berani bertaruh wanita di sampingnya bukan manusia mana mungkin ada manusia secantik ini.wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan luhan tersenyum lalu menyambutnya.

"lisa,kau siapa?"

"aku luhan"

"ahh luhan,aku baru saja pindah kau kenapa hm?bisa kita berteman"Luhan menganga lisa adalah teman pertama luhan,sari pakaian nya lisa terlihat dari keluarga kaya.

"ahhh ye...aku aku tak apa"Lisa mengangguk lalu terkekeh dan menatap luhan.

"kau murid pindahan juga"

"beasiswa"luhan mengoreksi ucapan lisa, _ahhhh_ lisa mengangguk mengerti,sepertinya lisa adalah wnaita baik baik tak seperti wanita lain di sekolah ini lisa terlihat ramah juga selalu tersenyum,luhan sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan lisa wanita cantik dan baik hati.

"dia seperti boneka"Ucap luhan,sekaramg dia di kedai rmaen dia duduk bersama baekhyun.

"dia dari thailand?"Luhan mengangguk lalu menangkup pipinya smabil menghela nafas.

"dia teman pertamaku"

"itu bagus setidaknya masih ada yang mau berteman denganmu"Luhan menoleh menatap baekhyun tajam.

"apa maksudmu!"

"maksudku kaukan belum punya teman dia teman pertamamu bukankah itu bagus"Luhan berdecak dia tau maksud baekhyun bukan itu,baekhyun terkekeh dan menatap luhan lagi.

"apa benar disana ada f4"Luhan mengerjap ingin rasanya dia melempar lap di depannya kewajah baekhyun.

"wae?"

"apa mereka tampan,ahhh kau beruntung sekali bisa bersekolah disana"luhan berdecih dan menggetok kpla baekhyin membuat sang empu mengaduh _akhhh_.

"beruntung?cihhh yang benar saja"luhan bangun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dia malas membahas 4pria itu,baekhyun terus mengikuti luhan smabil memgatakan _ceritakan padaku_ berkali kali membuat luhan kesal bukan main.

"YAKKKKKK BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN KUBUNUH KAAAUUUU"

Luhan berjalan memasuki sekolahannya dia menaiki tangga banyak murid murid yang pamer harta bendanya luhan hanya mengerenyit smabik mengigit lolipopnya dalan hati luhan berkata _kau belum pernah menghasilkan uang dengan keringatmu kan?aku yakin itu semua hasil orang tuamu_ ,luhan menncebik sampai dia dia kagetkan dengan sebuah tepukan di punggungnya membuat luhan berjengkit.

"omonnna"Luhan menatap seseorang yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya.

"yakkk lalisa"lisa hanya teesenyum dan merangkyk tubuh pendek luhan.

"waahhhh jinjja apa karna aku pendek kau bisa seenaknya huh"

"oh ayolah lu"luhan berdecak dan berjalan bersama lisa karna terlalu asik mengobrol sampai sampai dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang lisa tabrak. _aww._ lisa mendongak kemudian terbelalak begitupun dengan luhan tapi itu sedikit tidak aneh menurutnya.

"mianhae sehun"sehun orang yang lisa tabrak menatapnya sangat tajam lisa menundukan kpla membuat luhan memicingkan mata

"sehun m-maafkan aku"

"berlutut!"

"nde"

"BEELUTUT!"Luhan dan lisa berjengkit mendengar suara sehun yang terdengar seperrti sebuah geraman,sedangkan 3teman sehun hanya menghela nafas mereka cukup biasa dengan pemandangan di depannya,membuat luhan muak bukan main dia ingin sekali menarik hidung panjang oh sehun oh jinjja luhan emosi skrng.

"neo!"Lisa langsung berlutut saat sehun bicara,sehun hanya berdecih lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"cium kakiku dan aku akan memaafkanmu"Lisa terbelalak begitupun luhan apa sehub sekejam itu bagaimna bisa lisa adalah perempuan.

"kau mendengarku gadis pirang!"Lisa membungkukan kplanya namun luhan langsung mengabfjat lisa membuat sehun menatap gadis mungil di depannya amat tajam,begitupun luhan dia menatap sehun tak kalah tajam.

"siapa kau!berani se-"

"justru aku yang harusnya bertanya?siapa kau hah?kau tak punya perasaan temanku hanya menabrakmu dia juga sudah meminta maaf apa kau tuli hah!"

BUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

3teman sehun terbelalak mendengar ucapan luhan begitun lisa dan sehun dia tak kalah shok mendengar ucapan luhan berani sekali luhan bicara seperti itu pada pemilik sekolah.

"kau!"

"waeeee?kau tak terima hah!lihat wajah pucatmu semakin jelek dengan sifatmu yang arogan itu neoooo!"Luhan menunjuk hidung sehun sambil berjinjit membuat sehun menahan nafas saat telunjuk kecil itu berada di depannya.

"dasar pria bodoh!"

"pftttttttt"chanyeol kai dan kris menahan tawa mati matian saat melihat luhan yang begitu berani namun juga terlihat lucu,lisa menahan tangan luhan.

"lu-"

"kajja"luhan menarik tangan lisa menjauh membuat sehub mengepalkanntangannya kemudian menatap luhan dari belakang.

"woahhh jinjja"Sehun menoleh menatap 3sahabatnya dan mereka langsung bungkam saat ssehun menatapnya tajam.

"HAISSHHHHH"Sehuh menngacak rmabutnya ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang memakinya mengatainya bodoh terlebih lagi dia seorang wanita. _akan ku balas kau gadis kecil,kau sudah berani mengaganggu singa._

"Luhan kau berani sekali tadi"

"dia memang harus di beri pelajaraan agar jera"Luhan dan lisa sekarang berada di kelas,luhan benar benar muak dengan sehub yang neburutnya sangat tidaj sopan.

"tapi lu dia pemilik sekolah"

"lalu apa perduliku?"Lisa mendengus bukan apa apa lisa hanya takut luhan kenapa kenapa bisa saja sehun mencelakai luhan karna luhan sudah berani menganggunya.

"aku mau ke toilet"luhan bangun lisa mengangguk lalu luhan pergi keluar kelas saat keluar semua mata menatapnya luhan yang sadar kemudian balik menatap semuanya _kenapa mereka itu_ Luhan mengedikan bahunya kemudian terus berjalan saat membuka pintu kamar mandi.

BYURRRR

OHSHIT!luhan mengumpat dia di tumpahi air bekas pel juga telur juga terigu luhan mengepalkan tangannya lalu berbalik,saat ia berbalik dia melihat ke tembok di sana ada sebuah pilok berwarna merah mencoret nama luhan,luhan mendelik siapa yang melakukan ini,luhan menunduk melihat penampilannya lalu dia mrnghela nafas dan buru buru berlari ke ruang musik.

"hikkksss"Luhan tau siapa pelakunya ini pasti sehun dia pasti balas dendam karna ucapan luhan tadi,luhan mendudukan bokongnya di teras dia melihat seragamnya yang sudah basah kuyup juga berubah berwarna putih.

"hiksshikssss"Luhan terus menangis dia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang kini tenfah menatapnya _gadis itu lagi._

"hikss appa hikssss mianhaeyooo,terigu dan telur skrng sedang mahal hiksss tapi mereka masih bisa menghambur hamburkannya"luhan memgusap air matanya dia menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"kau lagi"Luhan mendongak kemudian dia terdiam di depannya kini ada kris tengah menatapnya,kris berjongkok lalu mengusap pipi luhan yang terdapat noda dengan sapu tangannya.

"s-sunbae"

"sebaiknya kau berhati hati pada sehun"

"nde"Kris menatap luhan betapa gemasnya dia pada luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"sehun itu pemilik sekolah ini kau bisa saja mati skrng juga"Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar kemudian dia menunduk,kris memberikan sapu tangannya lalu dia bangun dan pergi meninggalkan luhan,luhan melihat sapu tangan itu dan langsung mennagis lagi,apa yang dia lakukan ini salah?menurutnya tidak dia hanya membela temannya.

di ruangab lain sehun menyeringai melihat cctv kemudian dia meremas kertas di tangannya dia menatap luhan dari cctv amat senang tapi dia belun puas dia mau luhan menderita karna sudah berani mengatainya.

 **TBC!**

 **Maafya buat yang gak suka saya cuman buat parodinya aja.buat yang gak suka saya minta maaf.**

 **jangan lupa rvw ya**

 **saranghae**


End file.
